Gremory System
|romaji = Guremorī shisutemu|other_names = Triple Constellation of the Demonic Crimson Household|type = Technique|forms = Gremory: Merquise System Gremory: Nemesis System Gremory: Harper System Gremory: Shelia System|abilities = Combine Bael's Power of Destruction; Mammon's Gravity Maelstrom, Demiurge's Metamorphosis, and Gaeneron's Puppet Master and Malevolence Aura into a single fighting style.|wielder(s) = Merquise Gremory Nemesis Gremory Harper Gremory Shelia Gremory|caption1 = Shelia using Horizon Black Dawn}}Gremory System,'' also known as '''Triple Constellation of the Demonic Crimson Household', is a Style developed by the siblings, Merquise, Nemesis, Harper, and Shelia Gremory, the sons and daughters of the Super Devil Millicas Gremory, mixing the signature abilties of their Bael, Mammon, Gaeneron and Demiurge lineage. Summary First timidly introduced in Volume 3 of High School DxD: Artificiality as two nameless techniques, one used by Merquise and the other used by Nemesis, it'd be used again during the climax of the same Volume in which Nemesis would fuse both her puppets and the Power of Destruction in order to unleash a volley of spheres of annihilation. The technique was formally introduced explained in Volume 8, during Shelia's and Harper's training section with Nemesis and Merquise and the revelation of both the signature abilities of the Mammon, Gaeneron and Demiurge clans once she accepted her lineage wholly, not just as a Gremory. Abilities Gremory System actually incorporates the signature abilities of the Bael, Mammon, Demiurge and Gaeneron clans of devil coming from the siblings's (extremely) mixed bloodline, which combined together enhances already existent techniques with each other and create new ones, and since the abilities are in perfect sync, there's no possiblity for them to cancel one another mid-fight. However, since all the abilities need to be in total control and used simultaneously, the siblings can easily be caught up by the extreme burden and fatigue caused by it. According to Nemesis, using such technique "is like walking around with High-heels and heavy make-up and tight clothes". Forms This chain of techniques that mixes Bael's Power of Destruction, Mammon's Gravity Maelstrom, Demiurge's Metamorphosis, and Gaeneron's Puppet Master and Malevolence Aura allows the siblings to enhance their powerful abilities with each other, as well as create new ones, both offensively and defensively. Merquise's Techniques Nemesis's Techniques Harper's Techniques Shelia's Techniques Trivia * All the techniques of Merquise are named after tanks, planes and other vehicles used in World War II; all of Nemesis' techniques are named after matrimonial event or item; all of Shelia's Power of Destruction techniques are named after astrological events. * Apparently all four of the siblings specialize in one of the four inherited abilities: Merquise seems to control with Gaeneron's Malevolence Aura, Nemesis seems to control with Gaeneron's Puppet Master, Harper seems to control with Mammon's Gravity Maelstrom, and Shelia seems to control with Bael's Power of Destruction. The reason for this is currently unknown. ** Also for an unknown reason, Shelia is the only one of her and her siblings to not inherit the Malevolence Aura. Category:High School DxD: Artificiality Category:Abilities (Artificiality) Category:Terminology (Artificiality)